thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Devenanzio
Gameplay The Duel Bio: With his chameleon-like ability to adapt to his surroundings, recent Penn State graduate John is The Real World's answer to Ferris Bueller. An unpredictable mixture of craftiness, charisma, intelligence and kindness, he more than lives up to his old nickname, "Johnny Bananas." He was the loveable life of the party in Key West, despite some intoxicated fights with Paula Walnuts. Will this Challenge newbie survive the cutthroat competition or The Duel? The Inferno 3 Bio: With his chameleon-like ability to adapt to his surroundings, recent Penn State graduate John is The Real World's answer to Ferris Bueller. An unpredictable mixture of craftiness, charisma, intelligence and kindness, he more than lives up to his old nickname, "Johnny Bananas." He was the loveable life of the party in Key West, despite some intoxicated fights with Paula Walnuts. Despite getting along famously with everyone (especially Casey, wink wink) on The Duel this Challenge rookie was the first to be sent home. This time around, now with a Challenge under his belt, will Johnny be able to stick it out until the end? Money Won: $10,000 The Gauntlet III Bio: The man affectionately known as "Johnny Bananas," Johnny already holds a seriously checkered Challenge past. On The Duel, he was selected by his old roommate Tyler to go into the Duel and was the first player shipped back to the States which leaves a big grudge where Johnny is concerned. Johnny often tries to take the lead during Challenges, but his lack of strength and size compared to many of the other men make him a popular topic of elimination discussion. The Island Bio: Johnny feels that he was prematurely eliminated from The Gauntlet III, so he's back to prove that he can earn a challenge championship. With his good friends Paula and Kenny by his side, Johnny feels that he will be running the show this time around. But Johnny's loud and abrasive personality might rub others the wrong way and be his early ticket home. Will The Island eat him alive? Money Won: $75,000 The Ruins Bio: Once the sweetheart from The Real World: Key West, Johnny has transformed himself into the outspoken, controversial, "Johnny Bananas." This self-proclaimed "godfather" of The Island has the chops to compete and the mind to manipulate, but he has one big problem that could ruin his game -- himself. Johnny's often candid remarks constantly landed him in hot water, especially with fellow competitors Evelyn and KellyAnne. But since leaving The Island, Johnny insists that he has done some self-reflection and learned from his mistakes. Will Johnny be able to turn over a new leaf in The Ruins? Or will his old habits die hard in his quest to take home the prize? Money Won: $53,293 Cutthroat Bio: Love him or hate him, Challenge smartass Johnny returns to the game, ready to talk some trash and make some cash. Having won both The Island and The Ruins, Johnny is confident that Cutthroat will boost his bank account even further. However, without the aid of his usual cohorts, Kenny and Evan, Johnny will have to put some muscle behind his loud mouth, proclaiming, "I always had a safety net. This is my time to show that Johnny Bananas is one to be trifled with." With this ruthless competitor originally from Real World: Key West in the house, expect to see Johnny take part in his favorite pastimes: lying, scheming, and conniving. Rivals Bio: Johnny was last seen suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of CT on Cutthroat. Reflecting on the astonishing elimination, Johnny notes, "I had the carpet pulled out from under me. But if you feed a banana to a gorilla, you shouldn't be that surprised by the results." Back to take another stab at the win, Johnny hopes to make the best of his rival partner. We'll see if this loud mouth, two-time Challenge winner can capture a third victory. Money Won: $52,000 Battle of the Exes Bio: Camila became attracted to Johnny on Cutthroat, but Johnny kept things friendly as he had a girlfriend at home. However, the rumor mill was abuzz that the twosome may have been more than friends. Camila describes their complicated relationship, "People like to talk about what they don't know, but me and Johnny, we're close. So I don't blame them!" Now a newly single man, Johnny definitely doesn't rule out exploring things more with Camila stating, "Circumstances have changed in my life and I basically have free rein to do things I wasn't able to do before!" Watch these two to see if their warming relationship will heat up, and how it may affect their game. Money Won: $76,250 Rivals II Bio: The stage is set for a clash of the egos as two of the most notorious personalities in Challenge history are thrust together. Although they had never met in person prior to their arrival in Thailand, Johnny and Frank's rivalry grew out of a heated exchange on Twitter. Irked by the "Rookie Revolution" that propelled Frank's team to victory on Battle of the Seasons, veteran Johnny downplayed Frank's win, claiming he "didn't scout Junior Varsity" when a fan asked his opinion of the game's new generation. Never one to let an insult slide by, Frank fired back at 30 year-old Bananas, snarking, "Maybe you should focus on a real job, old man!" While these two may need to earn each other's respect, four-time champion Johnny already recognizes their innate similarities, admitting, "One of the things that scares me the most about Frank is he reminds me a lot of myself." Johnny and Frank have the chops to emerge as a powerhouse pair, but will their massive egos prove to be their downfall? Money Won: $17,500 Free Agents Bio: Johnny Bananas may be one of the most legendary players in Challenge history, but this vet isn’t sure he has enough gas left in his tank. After coming in second to his nemesis CT on Rivals II, four-time champion Bananas found it to be a humbling experience. He concedes, “You learn more in defeat than you do in victory. And, I learned a lot about myself.” Arriving in Uruguay as a Free Agent with no alliance, Bananas knows he has an uphill battle ahead of him. Bananas confesses, “I'm just hoping that luck's on my side.” His fellow Challengers may call him “Grandfather Bananas,” but this wily veteran could still have a few tricks up his sleeve. Money Won: $125,000 Battle of the Exes II Bio: Rumored to have hooked up outside of The Challenge, these undercover lovers managed to keep their rendezvous a secret - or so they thought. After a quick fling, the romance fizzled and this turbulent duo went their separate ways. Fresh off his win on Free Agents, Bananas vows to keep focus on the game, “We’re just better as friends. I’ve dabbled in this spicy Latina dish once or twice and I realized it’s too hot for me.” Until now, these two have done a good job dancing around the past and keeping their distance. Nany reveals, “Bananas and I usually tried to stay as far away from each other as possible on past Challenges, so the fact that now we are glued together, I don’t know how this is going to work out.” However, when one of these vets has a change of heart and old feelings surface, the strength of their team will be put to the test. Will this power pair put their appetite to win above the desire of a lonely heart? Or will unrequited love derail their game? Note: Despite being eliminated in Episode 5, Bananas and Nany returned to the competition in Episode 9 after defeating multiple teams in the "Battle of the Ex-iled". Battle of the Bloodlines Bio: Challenge champ, Johnny Bananas, returns to reclaim a victory and prove he still has what it takes to win. With the bitter taste of defeat still in his mouth from his devastating downfall in Battle of the Exes II, Bananas brings his rough and tough cousin, Vince, along to prove that greatness runs in the family. However, Vince’s cocky attitude threatens to ignite political fires, and Bananas struggles to keep up his reputable veteran status as they make enemies quickly. Mindful of their weaknesses, Bananas stresses, “We both have egos that have trouble fitting inside the same room. But as long as we can keep our heads in the game and keep from killing each other, we're gonna work awesome as a team.” Bananas quickly learns he must dig deep into his bag of tricks to keep him and Vince under the radar. Rivals III Bio: Bananas wounds are still fresh from the vicious backstabbing he received at the hands of America’s favorite optimist, Sarah, on Battle of the Exes II. The Queen of Enthusiasm is back and looking to re-claim her Challenge crown, but knows it won’t be easy with a salty and scorned partner. She reflects, “I’m not working with a man. I’m working with a little boy and the little boy is having a temper tantrum! In order for Bananas to win, he’s gotta let everything go.” Once you’ve peeled a banana, though, you can’t just put it back together! Bananas laments, “There’s no way that I’m gonna be able to forgive her.” Will Sarah be content letting Bananas make team decisions when she just proved how devastatingly successful her methods can be? And can Bananas patch up his tattered ego in time to get his head in the game? Money Won: $276,000 Invasion of the Champions Bio: Now returning as the most decorated champ in Challenge history, with $685,000 earned over 14 seasons, Bananas promises not to stop, “I want to spill some blood and some mud. I'm here to ride this thing until the wheels fall off.” Many have wondered whether the notorious Johnny Bananas would return after pulling the most cunning and controversial move in Challenge history. However, this self-proclaimed “rotten banana” doesn’t spoil so easily. After he and Sarah pummeled the competition last season on Rivals III and seemingly mended their broken friendship, Bananas shocked everyone by claiming the ENTIRE $275,000 prize for himself, leaving Sarah with nothing but tears and an empty wallet. Will Bananas suffer any karmic blowback from his dastardly deed last season? Or will he shock everyone and make an even MORE scandalous move than his last? Note: Bananas invaded the competition prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of a season twist. XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: The most decorated Challenge champion always finds a way to use his mastery in "shady" to get the ultimate payback. The most well-known anecdote from the six-time victor's run: After getting burned by Sarah on Battle of the Exes II and being subsequent partners on Rivals III, Bananas made the most devious and dirty move in Challenge history when he took all of the winnings from their No. 1 finish -- and left his partner with $0. Will Bananas be able to top this unprecedented dirty move during this historic season? Vendettas Bio: The historic player continues to hold the record for most Challenge wins ever. But after a dirty move that involved taking his partner Sarah's money during the finale of Rivals III, this MTV vet has consistently added to his list of vendettas -- which includes Cory, Devin and Nelson. Will he be able to reconcile his differences in order to pave a smooth road to another Challenge final? Or will his past (and Jemmye's karma curse declaration) come back to haunt him? Final Reckoning Eliminations The Duel The Gauntlet III The Ruins Cutthroat Rivals Battle of the Exes Free Agents Battle of the Exes II Battle of the Bloodlines Rivals III Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Pros Money Raised: $1,000 Champs vs. Stars (2017) Bio: Many competitors have tried to walk away from the franchise as the leader of the pack, but no one has more victories to their name than Johnny ‘Bananas.’ Love him or hate him, this six-time champion brings his strong, athletic abilities and dynamic sense of humor to every season he appears in. ‘Bananas’ hasn’t run in a final since he famously “stole” the prize purse from Sarah on Rivals III, leaving many to wonder if he cursed himself, ending his days as king of The Challenge forever. ‘Bananas’ is ready to take home a win on Champs vs. Stars to ensure the crown stays where he believes it rightfully belongs. Money Raised: $50,000 Spin-off Eliminations Champs vs. Pros Champs vs. Stars (2017) Gallery JohnnyDuel.png|The Duel JohnnyI3.png|The Inferno 3 JohnnyG3.png|The Gauntlet III JohnnyIsland.png|The Island JohnnyRuins.png|The Ruins JohnnyCut.png|Cutthroat JohnnyRivals.png|Rivals JohnnyExes.png|Battle of the Exes JohnnyRivals2.png|Rivals II BananasFA.png|Free Agents BananasExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II BananasBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines BananasRivals3.png|Rivals III BananasCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros BananasXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 BananasCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars (2017) BananasVendettas.png|Vendettas Trivia *Bananas currently holds the record for Most Season Appearances with 16 seasons. **Bananas currently holds the record for most challenge wins with six. **Bananas also holds the record for most appearances in a final challenge with eight. **Bananas has also made the most money from The Challenge out of every single cast member. *Bananas currently is the only male cast member who holds the record of most eliminations losses with nine. *Bananas made a surprise appearance in the season finale of Vendettas as a "Mercenary". Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: Key West Category:The Duel Category:The Inferno 3 Category:The Gauntlet III Category:The Island Category:The Ruins Category:Cutthroat Category:Rivals Category:Battle of the Exes Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Champs vs. Pros Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Category:Vendettas Category:Final Reckoning Category:Winners Category:Spin-off Winners